


Un petit chat pour un gros chagrin

by Newgaia



Series: L'enfant des ténèbres [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newgaia/pseuds/Newgaia
Summary: Encore enfant, Milo s'entraîne avec Camus. La journée idyllique s'achève sur un drame qui va plonger l'apprenti Scorpion dans les affres de l'incertitude. Des années plus tard, son désir de se faire pardonner l'amènera peu à peu à réaliser autre chose.





	Un petit chat pour un gros chagrin

**Avant-propos :** Ecrit à l’origine en 2012, entre la rédaction de : « Les clés de la haine » et « Le vent du chaos », ce petit one-shot peut se lire de façon totalement indépendante. Bien que s’inscrivant dans l’univers de ma longue fanfiction, il n’apporte rien d’extraordinaire au texte mère, juste la description de l’évolution d’un sentiment enfantin, suite à une grosse bêtise. Bonne lecture à ceux qui le découvrirait, mais également à ceux qui le reliront.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------**

**UN PETIT CHAT POUR UN GROS CHAGRIN**

 

     Milo était effondré. De toute sa courte vie, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir éprouvé une telle peine et encore moins de tels regrets. En théorie, il n'avait pourtant rien commis de répréhensible. Mais en pratique, il venait de déclencher une réaction, qu'il aurait été le premier à sévèrement punir si un autre en avait été le responsable. Le dos rond et l'œil triste, il suivait à peu de distance leur petit groupe d'un pas traînant.

     Son Maître et celui du Verseau allaient devant, indifférents au drame qui se jouait derrière eux. Camus les suivait à quelques pas, progressant avec assurance sur les plaques de givre qui délimitaient la langue du glacier qu'ils longeaient. Moins couvert que le frileux petit Grec, il se mouvait avec une grâce innée que Milo aurait été heureux d'admirer en toute autre occasion. Mais là, il fixait la longue chevelure indigo de son ami qui se balançait au gré de ses mouvements, avec un désespoir croissant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

     Depuis l'incident qui avait aussi marqué leur retour à l'isba, Camus n'avait pas jeté un seul regard en arrière. Si Milo se remémorait toutes les fois où leurs Maîtres les avaient réunis depuis qu'ils s'entraînaient hors du Sanctuaire, c'était la première que le petit Français ne l'attendait pas pour rentrer en marchant à ses côtés. Cela prouvait qu'il était fâché. Ou plutôt, malheureux. Et ça, c'était pire que tout.

     Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Milo mit ses pas dans les empreintes de son ami, seule consolation à sa présence fuyante. Autour de lui, le paysage immaculé qui déployait sa blancheur à perte de vue participait à sa déprime. Malgré une masse nuageuse basse et épaisse, pas un souffle de vent n'animait cet écrin de solitude. Il leur faudrait encore progresser sur des kilomètres avant de rejoindre la forêt de conifères que le petit Grec apercevait dans le lointain.

     Le groupe marchait en silence, et seul le crissement de leurs pas dans la neige meublait le grand vide phonique. Une double peine pour le bavard apprenti Scorpion. Sans compter que leurs deux Maîtres avançaient en savourant visiblement le plaisir de leur compagnie mutuelle. Leur sérénité tranquille achevait de fusiller le peu de joie de vivre qu'il restait au jeune Grec.

     La journée avait pourtant fort bien commencé. Aslinn et Kayla, les deux autres apprenties du Verseau, ainsi que Zoltan, la peste imbuvable qui partageait son propre enseignement avec le Scorpion, s'étaient vus consignés à l'isba avec une liste de corvées à faire plus longue que le bras. Les deux fillettes étaient pourtant connues pour leur retenue, leur gentillesse et leur patience.

     Pour que la dispute, déclenchée la veille par Zoltan avec elles, ait dégénéré en bataille rangée qui avait fini par détruire l'appentis où l'on stockait le bois, son condisciple avait dû se montrer particulièrement odieux. Camus et Milo ignoraient la raison de ce pugilat, mais pour une fois, le petit Grec avait trouvé un avantage à l'insupportable caractère du jeune Roumain qui partageait son existence. Camus serait à lui tout seul pour la journée entière.

     Milo avait donc passé la matinée à s'entraîner avec son meilleur ami, sous les regards attentifs de leurs Maîtres respectifs, et à profiter des conseils avisés du Chevalier du Verseau sur les conditions de survie dans l'univers hostile qui les entourait. Vers midi, ils avaient interrompu leurs exercices pour se restaurer sommairement, chacun assis sur un morceau de fourrure individuel qui les isolait du tapis de neige. Puis, ils avaient eu droit à une heure de liberté, durant laquelle il avait suivi avec curiosité Camus, qui s'était éloigné des adultes sans rien lui expliquer, à son habitude.

     Après s'être brusquement relevé, le petit Français était parti droit vers le nord, là où l'étendue neigeuse se brisait sur une barre rocheuse, avant qu'un résidu de mer grise ne se démarquât de la banquise. Il semblait savoir parfaitement où il allait, et le fait qu'il le tolèrât sur ses talons emplissait le cœur du jeune Grec d'allégresse. Non seulement son ami l'acceptait dans sa bulle intime, mais profitant de l'absence des autres, il allait indubitablement lui montrer quelque chose.

     A seulement dix ans, Camus possédait déjà une prestance majestueuse et glaciale intimidante, qui en imposait même aux adultes. La beauté de ses traits fins, au modelage inexpressif, le rendait encore plus sévère. Incapables de déterminer ce qui l'animait réellement, beaucoup évitaient de l'aborder et le considérait parfois comme un être méprisant. Fort de l'amitié qui les liait depuis des années, Milo jugeait le comportement des autres à l’égard de Camus inapproprié, et il se demandait jusqu'où leur attitude de réserve méfiante ne blessait pas l'impassible apprenti, qui semblait vivre sa vie avec indifférence.

     Car, lui, savait. L'âme et le cœur de son ami vibraient comme ceux de tous les autres enfants, même s'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de le percer à jour. Une partie de Milo se satisfaisait d'ailleurs d'être l'un des seuls à deviner la réalité du trésor qui se cachait derrière la froideur du regard bleu sombre. Mais malgré ses efforts, Camus ne se confiait jamais, et pour une raison qui lui échappait, il refusait de se laisser totalement apprivoiser. Pourtant, le petit Grec aurait juré qu'il l'appréciait, et du haut de ses neuf ans presque et demi, il se jurait d'être celui qui parviendrait un jour à effacer la tristesse qu'il lui paraissait parfois lire derrière l'attitude fière et distante qui définissait son insaisissable ami.

     Les deux enfants marchèrent ainsi sur une courte distance, jusqu'à ce que le manteau de neige plongeât brutalement sur une strate inférieure, dissimulée par la blancheur d'un paysage qui vallonnait légèrement jusqu'au pied de la barre rocheuse.

     « Attends-moi ici », lui intima Camus, d'une voix néanmoins douce.

     Docile et intrigué, le petit Grec s'immobilisa sur le bord de la crête glacée pour suivre la progression du jeune Français qui descendait au fond du vallon. Il repéra sans difficulté le trou circulaire dans la glace avant que Camus ne l'atteignît. Caché jusque-là par une congère épaisse, un phoque apparu. C'était un adulte de l'année, gras et dodu, à la peau grise mouchetée de noir (1) qui ne manifestait aucune appréhension face à son visiteur.

     Un genou posé à terre, Camus le laissa approcher.

     Avec étonnement, Milo vit l'animal accepter la caresse de son ami, avant de se rouler devant lui comme un gros chien un peu pataud, heureux de retrouver une personne aimée. Il était d'une taille déjà impressionnante, et à ses côtés, Camus paraissait presque frêle. Sans appréhension, le Français flatta le ventre rebondi, avant que l'animal ne reprît sa position normale pour glisser dans son trou d'eau. Remontant immédiatement à la surface, il revint poser son museau garni de longues vibrisses dans la main blanche, qui le gratta encore un moment sous la mâchoire en s'attirant une sorte de long râle de plaisir. Puis, après un dernier tour sur lui-même où pas un instant son regard de satin noir ne quitta celui de Camus, le phoque plongea dans les eaux glacées pour partir à la chasse.

     Lorsqu'il vit le Français se redresser, Milo aperçut avec une émotion qui lui noua le ventre l'ombre d'un sourire heureux modeler son expression trop grave, d'une douceur qu'il aurait aimé y voir plus souvent.

     Camus le rejoignit comme si de rien n'était, et Milo sut qu'il ne devait pas commenter cette scène. Ce serait dorénavant leur secret. Son ami venait de partager un moment d'intime tendresse avec lui par phoque affectueux interposé, et surtout, d'accepter de lui montrer une facette dissimulée de son caractère. Sa journée s'en trouvait d'autant plus illuminée, et ce fut sans contestation excessive qu'il suivit son Maître, quand celui-ci vint les séparer dans l'après-midi pour le soumettre à quelques exercices plus spécifiques à l'univers des Scorpions.

     Encore tout attendri par ce qu'il avait observé précédemment, Milo nota avec un sourire béat un peu idiot, que le Chevalier du Scorpion le ramenait près du lieu où vivait l'étrange ami de Camus pour peaufiner son entraînement. Il n'en comprit le danger pour l'animal que lorsque son Maître commença à l'inciter à se servir de son cosmos. Et la fête avait viré au cauchemar.

     Quitte à fâcher durablement son Maître, Milo n'aurait jamais dû l'écouter. Il le savait bien lui que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'exploiter leur potentiel dans un environnement aussi froid. Sans faire appel à un cosmos aussi brûlant que celui du Lion, certaines de leurs arcanes n'en réchauffaient pas moins singulièrement les molécules avec lesquelles elles entraient en contact.

     Prenant son air le plus buté, Milo avait refusé de se soumettre à l'exercice, déclenchant d'abord l'incompréhension, puis rapidement la colère du peu patient Scorpion. Le jeune Grec ne pouvait rien expliquer sans trahir Camus, et il avait subi l'orage la tête haute. Attitude qui n'avait fait que renforcer le courroux de son Maître. Peu disposé à user de pédagogie comme son ami le Verseau, ce dernier avait fini par tenter de le convaincre en lui portant une attaque frontale, qui avait expédié Milo à plat dos dans la neige après un vol plané de plusieurs mètres.

     Endolori, et quelque peu excédé à son tour par l'injustice dont il était la victime, Milo avait alors opté pour un compromis personnel. S'il parvenait à prouver à son Maître une seule fois qu'il était capable de développer la puissance du coup qu'il attendait de lui, celui-ci serait plus disposé à accepter qu'il passât ensuite à un entraînement moins dangereux. Le grand athlète brun avait beau s'en défendre, le petit Grec avait bien remarqué qu'il était parfois enclin à lui accorder quelques caprices. Et Milo s'était montré si sage par rapport à Zoltan les derniers jours, qu'il ne pourrait que passer l'éponge sur son étrange comportement.

     Se convainquant lui-même que c'était la meilleure option, il avait monopolisé ses forces à la limite de ses possibilités, en prenant garde de viser un point largement sur la gauche de la fragile banquise où le phoque avait élu domicile. Et le résultat avait amplement dépassé ses espérances. La puissance de son attaque avait littéralement pulvérisé la croûte de glace devant lui, sur une largeur englobant trois fois celle que son inexpérience avait calculée. Son Maître en était resté un instant stupéfait, avant de le congratuler chaudement, en comprenant d'autant moins l'expression atterrée de son apprenti.

     Incapable de se consoler au son de ces louanges, miséreux et à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots, Milo fixait avec horreur la tache de sang qui s'agrandissait sous la carcasse à moitié démembrée du phoque gris, que la déflagration avait projeté au pied de la barre rocheuse. Découvrant à son tour l'objet de son tourment, son Maître avait haussé un sourcil surpris. Lors des entraînements en pleine nature, ce genre de dommage collatéral était monnaie courante. Depuis quand son apprenti développait-il une telle sensibilité ? Il aurait pu en prendre ombrage, mais satisfait par sa prestation exceptionnelle, et soudain conscient que la journée était bien avancée, le Chevalier du Scorpion décréta que l'entraînement s'arrêterait là les concernant. Il en avertit d'ailleurs immédiatement le nouvel arrivant.

     Intrigué par la puissance de frappe libérée, le Verseau venait d'apparaître au sommet de la crête, suivi de près par son propre apprenti. En croisant le regard saphir que la grisaille du ciel rendait presque noir, Milo déglutit avec difficulté. Il s'attendait à y lire un reproche cinglant, la preuve d'une condamnation irrémédiable, qui allait déclencher sur lui les foudres de la colère légitime de son ami une fois qu'ils seraient seuls, mais pas à la tristesse à la limite d'une désespérance désabusée, qu'il aperçut un instant au fond des yeux à présent rivés sur l'animal mort.

     Camus ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, mais à ce moment précis, Milo eut la nette impression de l'entendre gémir intérieurement. Et cela le rendait malade. La gorge nouée, le petit Grec aurait voulu avoir le courage de se jeter à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon. Mais la présence des deux adultes le paralysait. Et puis, il était sûr que le jeune Français n'aurait pas apprécié un tel débordement. Sans un mot, Camus se détourna soudain pour prendre le chemin du retour. Depuis, il n'avait pas jeté un seul regard en arrière.

     Avançant dans la lourde neige collante avec de plus en plus de difficultés, Milo frissonna. D'accablement plus que de froid. La situation lui échappait totalement. Il s'en voulait terriblement, et il aurait aimé posséder le pouvoir de revenir en arrière. Il se sentait coupable et atrocement impuissant. Mais aussi lourde était-elle à porter, sa propre peine lui paraissait dérisoire. Ce qui le minait le plus, c'était l'image du regard rempli de chagrin, qui un instant avait animé douloureusement l'expression ordinairement insondable de son meilleur ami.

     Milo retrouva la douce chaleur de l'isba sans aucune joie. A l'intérieur, tout était pourtant parfaitement ordonné, et un repas copieux et réparateur les attendait. Les apprentis consignés avaient accompli leur punition au-delà de la demande de leurs Maîtres. Enfin, les filles surtout, pensa à part lui Milo. Mais elles étaient trop droites pour cafarder une teigne telle que Zoltan.

     Ce soir-là pourtant, il ne chercha pas à prendre en défaut la soi-disant bonne conduite de son ennemi juré. Il ne répliqua même pas aux attaques verbales de celui-ci. Sagement assis sur la banquette auprès de la cheminée centrale, il se contentait d'observer ses compagnons, tout en jetant de fréquents regards hésitants du côté de Camus.

     Celui-ci se comportait de façon habituelle. Comme si rien de désagréable ne s'était produit. Aussi silencieux qu'à l'ordinaire, il s'était installé en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la cheminée, avec un livre commencé la veille. Plongé dans sa lecture, il semblait se conformer à un rituel coutumier. A un détail près. Pas une seule fois ses yeux ne croisèrent les siens.

     Le cœur lourd, Milo n'osait pas l'approcher davantage, et encore moins lui parler. Son silence et son attitude trop tranquille passaient pour de la fatigue suite à son exploit de l'après-midi, et il partit se coucher le premier, tandis que les autres enfants veillaient encore un peu auprès des adultes.

     Construite et aménagée pour soutenir le plus rude hiver, l'isba disposait de plusieurs chambres. L'une était réservée aux fillettes. Camus occupait naturellement la plus petite, mais paradoxalement c'était aussi la plus encombrée, en prévision des visites fréquentes du Scorpion et de ses deux apprentis. Une grande armoire, deux chevets, une chaise et deux lits la meublaient. Zoltan occupait le plus petit, tandis que Milo s'était tout naturellement installé dans celui un peu plus large de son meilleur ami dès leur première visite, pour partager ses nuits avec lui.

     Ce soir-là, le petit Grec en venait presque à regretter son choix. Mais s'il se couchait à la place de Zoltan, ce serait un plus grand désastre assuré. Le Roumain chercherait immédiatement à découvrir la raison de cette brouille, les adultes s'en mêleraient, Camus lui en voudrait encore plus, et lui, il ne supporterait pas de le rendre à nouveau malheureux. Mais dormir auprès de Camus après ce qu'il s'était passé, là, tout de suite, c'était extrêmement embarrassant. Son ami n'allait-il pas croire qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ?

     Comme une âme en peine, Milo finit pourtant par se glisser dans le lit du Français, en prenant soin de se tasser le plus possible du côté du mur.

     Lorsque la porte se rouvrit, Milo ne dormait toujours pas. Le visage tourné vers le mur et le drap remonté sur l'oreille, il s'astreignait néanmoins à donner cette image. Zoltan fut le premier à se coucher, allumant la lumière, balançant ses affaires sans aucune délicatesse à travers la chambre, avant de s'abattre comme une masse sur son lit avec un soupir de bien-être.

     Le suivant de peu, Camus éteignit immédiatement la lampe pour ne pas le réveiller, avant de se déshabiller discrètement. En sentant son poids léger s'installer à ses côtés, Milo se figea. Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, il s'exhortait à conserver une respiration régulière. Camus ne devait surtout pas se douter qu'il était réveillé. La situation était déjà suffisamment pénible comme cela. Mais malgré son envie de se faire oublier, le petit Grec avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de frissonner.La couette de plume et le conduit de cheminée qui traversait la pièce, joints à son pyjama épais, étaient à peine suffisants pour le réchauffer. Les draps de lin rêches conservaient la fraîcheur, et généralement il se pelotonnait contre Camus pour trouver un cocon de douceur propice à un sommeil réparateur. Avec agacement il envia l'apparente insensibilité au froid de Zoltan, qui ronflotait déjà de l'autre côté de la pièce. S'il ne trouvait pas une solution, il allait finir par claquer des dents.

     Le plus lentement possible, il commença alors à se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

     Camus se retourna avant qu'il n'ait fini sa manœuvre. Il allait se tasser davantage contre le mur, lorsqu'il sentit un torse chaud se coller contre son dos, tandis que deux bras finement musclés s'enroulaient autour de sa poitrine. Habitué aux températures les plus basses, Camus dormait généralement sans haut de pyjama.

     Plus que sa chaleur, Milo aimait le contact de la douceur de sa peau laiteuse. Ces innocents rapprochements nocturnes étaient l'une des rares occasions où Milo pouvait le toucher, sans craindre de susciter une réaction mécontente. Normalement, c'était lui qui se réfugiait au creux de ses bras pour échapper au froid. Le mouvement amorcé par Camus à un tel moment n'en était que plus fort et plus étonnant.

     Le souffle coupé, Milo n'osait plus remuer un orteil, tant la situation lui paraissait à la fois merveilleuse et erronée. Camus devait dormir. Il le prenait sûrement pour une sorte de gros nounours en rêvant. Ou pire, pour son ami à moustaches décédé. S'il se réveillait dans cette position, il serait encore plus fâché. Et il l'expulserait définitivement de son lit sans ménagement. De son lit et de sa vie. Il fallait qu'il parvînt à se dégager. Mais diable, que se sentir ainsi enlacé était bon.

     Milo en était là de ses réflexions réjouissantes, lorsqu'une voix parfaitement bien réveillée chuchota à son oreille.

     « Tu n'as pas besoin de me fuir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Milo. Ce sont des accidents qui arrivent. C'est moi qui ai mal réagi. Tu restes mon ami. »

     Camus lui pardonnait ? Et qui plus est c'était lui qui s'excusait ? Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Milo n'osait pas encore y croire. Et pourtant, la caresse légère d'une longue mèche qui lui chatouillait la joue lui prouvait que l'auteur de ces paroles étonnantes était bien celui qu'il craignait tant de voir s'éloigner.

     De stupeur et de joie, Milo poussa un soupir qui dégonfla sa poitrine comme une baudruche. Rendu muet par le trop-plein d'émotions qui formait maintenant une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge, il posa simplement les mains sur celles qui le maintenaient prisonnier, en reculant pour venir se calfeutrer davantage contre le corps chaud.

     Derrière lui, Camus nicha son visage contre son épaule pour s'endormir, et sentir le souffle de sa respiration régulière finit de briser la tension qui habitait le petit apprenti Scorpion. Incapable de résister davantage au poids de sa peur rétroactive de le perdre, Milo ne put retenir des larmes de soulagement et de bonheur à la fois. Percevant les tressaillements de sa poitrine, Camus s'agita légèrement.

      « Dors idiot », murmura-t-il d'une voix plus ensommeillée, tandis qu'il refermait davantage son étreinte sur le jeune Grec.

     Subjugué par le ton de cette voix que l'endormissement rendait incontestablement affectueux, Milo se calma instantanément. Camus avait beau se montrer minimaliste en sentiments exprimés, il venait de lui offrir la plus belle preuve d'amitié. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il attendit. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le petit Français dormait profondément, il se retourna lentement, jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec son meilleur ami. Appuyant son front contre le sien, il entoura à son tour ses épaules de ses bras en cherchant la position la plus confortable. Il connaissait suffisamment Camus pour savoir que celui-ci considèrerait la discussion close et ne voudrait plus y revenir. Mais il avait encore quelque chose à lui dire.

     « Pardon », chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser au creux de l'épaule du bel endormi.

     Un petit geignement indistinct lui répondit, tandis que Camus posait son menton sur sa chevelure. Alors seulement, Milo put s'endormir à son tour.

     Le lendemain ressembla à une journée ordinaire. Réunis, tous les enfants participèrent à l'entraînement. Leurs Maîtres désirant rattraper le temps perdu, ils n'eurent guère le temps de se laisser distraire. Pourtant, Milo surprit plusieurs fois le regard de Camus tourné vers le nord. Il n'affichait plus aucun chagrin, mais un vide qui serra le cœur du jeune Grec. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour le déterminer à réparer l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Il ne savait ni quand, ni comment, mais il modifierait l'impact de ce souvenir triste chez son ami.

      Trois années passèrent. La disparition de Zoltan suscita une punition qui empêcha les deux enfants de se voir durant plusieurs mois, puis, la mort du Verseau exila Camus et ses compagnes à Blue Graad. De retour en Grèce, la fierté d'être le premier des plus jeunes de sa génération à avoir obtenu son armure, ne consolait pas Milo d'une attente qui s'éternisait. Il n'avait jamais été séparé de Camus aussi longtemps, et cette trop longue absence finissait par lui devenir insupportable. Lorsqu'enfin l'obtention de l'armure du Verseau ramena Camus au Sanctuaire, Milo sut que l'amitié indéfectible qui les unissait n'avait en rien perdu de sa force. De son côté en tout cas, elle avait même peut-être encore gagné en puissance.

     Lorsque Milo vit Camus prendre pied sur l'embarcadère, sans hésitation, il l'accueillit en le serrant un instant dans ses bras, malgré la présence de quelques gardes et serviteurs aux alentours. A son heureuse surprise, le nouveau Verseau accepta son accolade sans chercher à se dégager, même s'il se débrouilla ensuite pour laisser toujours un pas de distance entre eux.

     Avec bonheur, Milo l'entraîna à sa suite à la redécouverte du Sanctuaire, tout en lui racontant les derniers potins. Toujours aussi silencieux, son ami le suivait sans impatience, presque avec amusement. Le temps ne semblait avoir eu aucune prise sur leur relation, et le Scorpion renouait avec délice ses anciens bavardages, ponctués de confidences dont Camus avait toujours été le seul dépositaire.

      L'installation du Français au temple du Verseau le ravissait. Il savait déjà chez qui il passerait le plus clair de son temps libre. La vie telle que la définissait vraiment le Scorpion reprenait ses droits. A un détail près. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il s'était juré de réparer une erreur, et le moment lui semblait venu de le faire.

      Ce soir-là, Milo attendit que Camus redescendît du Palais avant de le rejoindre. A l'ordinaire, il ne s'embarrassait pas de savoir si le logis du Verseau était occupé ou non par son propriétaire lorsqu'il lui rendait visite. Si l'appartement était encore désert, il s'installait. Camus tolérait sa présence, et semblait même apprécier de le découvrir chez lui lorsqu'il rentrait. Mais ce jour-là, la surprise qu'il lui réservait n'aurait peut-être pas la réaction qu’il espérait.

     Il trouva Camus dans la cuisine, en train de préparer son repas pour le soir. Si le Verseau jeta un regard sur la petite panière ronde qu'il portait, il ne lui posa pas de question. Cette façon particulière de ne manifester aucune curiosité lorsqu'il se sentait directement concerné était typique du Français. Et elle agaçait la plupart des gens. Non pas qu'il manquât d'intérêt lorsqu'on tentait de le toucher émotionnellement, ou qu'il méprisât ceux qui s'y essayaient, mais il avait du mal à composer avec les attentions que l'on lui témoignait.

     Personne n’avait jamais appris au Verseau comment y faire face, et son enseignement ne faisait que renforcer ce handicap intime. Alors, il observait. En général, ses interlocuteurs désireux de le surprendre se lassaient d'eux-mêmes, et révélaient au Français ce qu'il désirait savoir sans que celui-ci ne les sollicitât. Sinon, Camus combinait savamment le fruit de ses observations pour deviner. Et au jeu des devinettes, il était très fort. Mais cette fois-ci, Milo était certain de gagner la partie. Son meilleur ami ne s'attendait pas à ce que le couvercle de jonc dissimulait.

     « Tu restes dîner avec moi ? s'enquit le Français d'un ton indifférent.

     — Non. Parce que ce soir je crois que tu vas avoir à faire quelques petites mises au point. Et comme tu n'aimes pas avoir quelqu'un dans les pattes lorsque tu planifies une organisation, je préfère découvrir plus tard comment tu auras réglé certains détails. »

     Pour le coup, Camus demeura une seconde statique, la cuillère en bois dont il se servait en l'air, le regard rivé sur son meilleur ami avec un léger froncement de sourcils désorienté. Milo se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres pour retenir un rire. Là, il marquait vraiment un point. S'approchant de la table, il posa la panière sur celle-ci avec une délicatesse qui accentua encore l'expression intriguée et quelque peu suspicieuse du Français.

     « Il y a une chose que je t'ai dite un jour, mais j'avais si peur de ta réaction, que je l'ai fait de manière à ce que tu ne l'entendes pas, poursuivit- Milo d'une traite, avant que l'esprit cartésien de son ami ne reprîtle dessus et ne brisât son effet. C'était assez lâche de ma part, car tu venais de me donner une preuve d'amitié exceptionnelle. Personnellement je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu te pardonner aussi rapidement. Alors, je veux que tu acceptes toutes mes excuses pour la mort de ton ami le phoque. »

     C'était un peu remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais s'il voulait réussir à convaincre le Verseau d'accepter son cadeau, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire appel à sa sensibilité cachée. Camus ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et se figea dans un immobilisme qui recomposa immédiatement l'expression glaciale de son visage.

L'assurance de Milo en fut un peu ébranlée. Se serait-il trompé ? Après tout, le Camus de treize ans réagissait peut-être différemment que le Camus de dix ans face aux peines de cœur. Il le connaissait bien, mais il était tellement difficile à cerner dans ses sentiments les plus intimes.

     « Tu m'en veux encore ? demanda le Grec avec une crainte imperceptible au fond des yeux.

     — Mais non, voyons Milo, répliqua le Verseau avec sa brusquerie habituelle. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je pensais pourtant que c'était clair. »

     Milo respira soudain mieux.

     « C'est gentil de dire ça, répondit-il dans un sourire charmeur. Mais moi je sais que ma bêtise t'a fait de la peine.

     — C'est ridicule, se défendit un peu trop rapidement le Français. Un chevalier ne se lamente pas sur la mort d'un phoque.

     — Mais bien sûr, répliqua avec un zeste d'ironie le Scorpion, qui retrouvait tout son aplomb et la certitude qu'il avait visé juste. Donc, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient si je n'ai pas trouvé de modèle standard à t'offrir. »

     Et avant que Camus ne puisse objecter quoi que ce fût, il souleva le couvercle de la panière posée entre eux. A l'intérieur, sagement couché en boule sur un morceau de lainage bleu, un petit chaton brun tacheté de roux releva sa tête toute ronde en ronronnant.

     Durant une fraction de seconde, Camus eut l'air presque attendri. Satisfait de lui-même, Milo eut la sagesse de se taire. Il savait qu'il devait avant tout laisser son ami gérer ses émotions. Comme il s'y attendait, il vit celui-ci se reprendre en le foudroyant du regard.

     « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

     — Toi rien, rétorqua Milo sans se laisser impressionner par le pli pincé de ses lèvres. Mais je me souviens que ton Maître se plaignait souvent que votre réserve était pleine de souris. Cette boule de poils sera donc très utile à l'intendance du Sanctuaire.

     — Si c'est pour chasser ces indésirables, alors je le veux bien », répondit Camus en s'accaparant d'office la panière, qu'il cala avec précaution contre lui.

     Rassuré sur le sort du chaton, et surtout sur le plaisir qu'il venait de faire à son ami, Milo sortit de l'appartement en chantonnant. Des étoiles plein les yeux il redescendit chez lui. Il venait de se racheter, mais surtout, à présent il était sûr que Camus se sentirait moins seul lorsqu'il partirait en mission. Quand la nuit fut tombée, il ne put néanmoins résister à la curiosité qui l'aiguillonnait depuis qu'il avait quitté le onzième temple. Comment le Verseau composait-il entre l'image d'insensibilité qu'il donnait de lui-même, et son attirance pour le chaton ?

     Décidé à percer ce mystère, le Grec remonta l'escalier. A pas de loup, il se faufila dans le logis de son ami. Il était très tard, et Camus devait dormir depuis longtemps. Discrètement, le Scorpion commença par inspecter la réserve, puis la cuisine, et enfin le salon. Nulle trace du petit chat. Intrigué, il finit par se rendre dans la chambre.

     Camus fermait rarement ses volets, et le clair de lune éclairait suffisamment la pièce pour qu'il puisse se repaître d'un détail qui en aurait étonné plus d'un. Et si la pièce avait été plongée dans la pénombre, les deux petits phares phosphorescents qui se braquèrent sur lui un instant auraient suffi à le renseigner.

     Couché sur l'oreiller dans le cou du Verseau, le chaton se pelotonnait avec une satisfaction évidente. Le visage légèrement tourné vers l'animal, une main encore posée près de lui, Camus affichait une expression douce qu'accentuait un léger sourire. Il avait l'air si détendu et paisible, que Milo sentit naître une pointe de jalousie. Et il se mit à regretter le temps de leur enfance, où les circonstances le mettaient à la place de ce petit chat, dans les bras du Verseau.

     Les hivers grecs n'étaient malheureusement pas assez froids pour qu'il puisse user de ce prétexte pour retrouver son lit. Une chose était en tout cas certaine. Il allait sérieusement réfléchir à la question pour y parvenir. Et ce fut l'esprit en proie à un sentiment trouble qu'il retourna chez lui. Un sentiment qu'il analysait mal, mais qui positionnait définitivement le Verseau comme une personne unique pour lui.

* * *

 

(1) _Je suis partie avec l'idée que Camus avait apprivoisé un phoque léopard, espèce encore assez commune dans les mers froides du Nord, bien qu'elle soit protégée par la Convention de protection des phoques de l'Antarctique. C'est un animal assez imposant, puisque la femelle mesure près de 4 mètres et pèse plus de 500 kilos._

 


End file.
